Till We Meet Again, Red
by magnipisika16
Summary: It started with a promise, and ended up in a heart-breaking moment one character cannot understand. Could he/she take the fact that the one he/she loved leave him/her? "I'll never leave you. . . " Aaaaaawwwww... what a tear-jerker!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! I'm back! Finally! After deliberations and many salad meals, the Magnipisika Productions present another story! Only this time, it's not one-shot, but a complete novel (well, not exactly!)!**

**Okay, this story is about Red and Pink, as usual! Well, after a year, their relationship's getting really bad (and by "bad", I mean really BAD!). A promise was made and it got completely broken. And… well, some--Oh wait! I'm hogging the floor! Let's just see what might happen! **

**By the way, just to make some clearance with all you fellow Oldrivalshippers out there: Blue was the boy and Green was the girl. Yup! That's right! Blue and Green are in this sequel! YAY! But it's just a few hints, though.******

**Chapter I: The Promise.******

"Oh man, where is she?" Red asked himself as he stood up—fresh out of tripping. He was trying to make his way through the thorny bushes under the starry sky.

"Hmmm…"

Red was in the woods looking for his friend. His mom wasn't in their house, so he had nothing to do at home. And when the raven-haired boy had nothing to do, he would always come here in the woods to see if his friend, Pink, was around.

He got out of the clutches of those demon bushes and started plucking dreaded thorns off his pants.

Pink was a girl Red befriended here in the woods. She was a blond, pink-eyed (or as he would describe her strange but hypnotizing eyes) trainer. Red thinks she's really cool in her own aspects. She speaks calmly, like no one in the world could ever rattle her. She's smart, in a good and bad kind of way. Bad—because she could think of a lot of schemes for you or against you. Good—because she can bail you out of any situation, no matter how sticky it looks like. Her skills as a trainer are incredible! Always ready to counter any strategy you apply on her. She's also unbelievably fun! She can cheer anyone up in a blink of an eye.

Red plucked up what he thought was the last thorn. He stood up, only to see more thorns behind his pants. He groaned as he went back to work.

But there's one thing Red really loved about Pink, and that's her being fiercely loyal. What ever happens, she's always there for you.  
What Red couldn't understand, though, is that his two other best friends, Blue and Green, never liked the poor, orphan Pink. He would've understood if it was only Blue. The brunet boy never liked anyone anyway. But, Green, another loyal friend, was someone different. She always accepts anyone as long as she's someone good to hang out with. So how come she hated her so much?

***

"There we go!" Red exclaimed as he plucked out the last thorn. He stood up, and then stared around. _Good thing there's no more dang bushes, _he thought. Then, a momentarily surprising of reality struck him, and it made him smile. He was actually standing somewhere really special. It wasn't just an edge of a rocky slope to Red. It was also the special and secret place Pink showed him when they first met. He nicknamed this place "Lover's Leap".  
His eyes wandered and caught sight of a figure sitting on one of the rocks. He immediately recognized who it was. He ran down the rocks like a breeze, calling, "Pink!"

"R-Red?" Pink asked, hoping it wasn't her bestfriend. But it was him. She sniffled, wiping the tears off her face.

"Oh no, Pink. What's wrong?" Red rushed to Pink's side.

She shook her head. "N-nothing..."

"Oh come on! We're good friends--aren't we? Tell me what's eating you." he insisted.

"Really, Red, it's nothing." She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, then forced a smile.

"Gosh. I just hate it when I see you like this."

Red met Pink a year ago. Ever since then, he never saw Pink cry like this. He put his arm around Pink. "You sure you don't want to tell me?" he asked.

"Red this is my problem. I don't want you to get involved with it."

"'Get involved with it?'"

"Red, _please._"

Red let Pink cry in peace. He just sat there beside her, his left arm across her shoulder. He looked at her with worry and pity. it was obvious that Pink was going through one tough problem. And _as usual_, she didn't let him interfere or maybe just help.

A little while later, they stood up.

"So what brings you here?" Pink asked, still rubbing her eyes.

"Huh?" Red asked, bewildered.

"Demon bushes?" She pointed to Red's pants. If you look closely, there was another thorn in his so-called "clean" pants.

"Oh man!" He bent down and plucked off the dreaded thorn. He looked up at Pink who was still waiting patiently for his answer.

"Uhhh...sightseeing?" he replied lamely.

"Yeah, right." Pink said skeptically. "Then why would you waste your time and patience by going through that inevitable process of ' The Thorn Hell' when you know perfectly well that there's a much easier dimension?"

Red could feel himself caught in a trap made by, off course, Pink. "Uh, I was looking for you."

"So, your mom's not home?"

Red nodded lamely. No matter how much he tried to lie to her, she would just reveal proofs. One time, he even asked if Pink was a wizard or something. But Pink always says "Em,no."

"Well," Pink said, giving Red an apologetic smile. "I really need to go. I'm really not in the mood to talk. Sorry..."

Red looked at her. "Here we go with your ' I say no when, in literal meaning, I mean yes' routine again, Pink."

"My what?"

Instead of replying, Red took both of Pink's hands, he turned around, and wrapped them around his neck. Then, he carried her on his back.

"Uh, Red, would you mind if I ask you something?" Pink asked.

"No. Not at all, Pink! What's your question?"

"Just what do you think are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you."

"Yes, I could see that, Red. But, I mean, where are you taking me?"

Red stopped for a moment, then cringed his neck to face Pink. "I'm going to give you a ride home."

"But I don't--"

"When I have a problem, you never cease to help me. You never left me alone to emote in a corner. I just want to give you the same attention you would give me if I was in your situation." He beamed at her, then started walking again. "Wether you like it or not."

"And I wondered just when would you speak in such a perfect manner when in front of your own mother, you just can't."

"Ha! Ha! I just felt like it!" Then his face became serious. "But I mean it, Pink. I'm not gonna leave you."

"Mmm..." Pink burrowed her face on Red's shoulder. She started crying again.

"Listen," he said. "What you're going through now is hard-- an obstacle. But you know what? An obstacle is just a part of life. It makes our life's smooth road bumpy. And we all know that a challenging bumpy road is better than no challenge at all."  
He paused for a moment. Looking back now, he did feel a lot of "bumpy roads" in his life. His father leaving them, and his mom always coming home late, having no time for him. So many things in life he could not understand, but, as an eleven-year-old boy, all he could say is "why?"  
Tears filled up his sparkling eyes. Aware that Pink was listening, he wiped them off, then continued.

"But just like any other bumpy roads, this will pass on very quickly. You will be happy like nothing even happened." He swallowed the big lump in his throat, and forced himself to believe his own words. "And this will be nothing but a funny little memory."

He looked back at Pink. "Do you get me, Pink?"

She nodded.

***

"Here you go!" Red put Pink down and started unlocking his bike. The early-night breeze passed over them, making Pink shiver. Red nestled on his bike-seat while Pink sat on the metal passenger-seat on the back. When they were both settled, Red started the bike.

"So, Pink", he said. "Any plans for tomorrow?" PInk didn't respond. She was still quiet; still wearing that blank expression on her face. Red sighed.

"You know, Pink, you shouldn't be keeping all of your emotions bottled up inside of you. 'Cause if you do, you will explode. Not your insides. Your emotions."

Pink looked at her friend. He was right. Even if she didn't want to admit it, he was right. She shouldn't be acting this way.  
She looked up. Suddenly, tears started to fill up her mystical eyes. She sniffled, letting it all out, just as what Red said. But she wasn't contented with just a few sniffling. She put her arms around Red, and sobbed on his back. Red, on the other hand, just gave out a relieved sigh. He was happy that the tension was over.

"Pink," he whispered. "Whatever you're going through right now, count me as your friend. However bad it is, _I _will share the burden with you." He paused for a moment, then said, "I promise. . ."

Pink stopped crying. She rested her head on his back.  
She was indeed lucky to have Red. An absolute friend he was. Usually she'd be cheered by Red's kind words. If it weren't for one fact, she'd be laughing again. And that fact is nothing else but this:  
Her friendship with Red was the problem!

She looked up at the starry sky. Oh, how she wished that Red's words were true. That all bumpy roads--including this one--has an end. And that no matter what happens, Red will be there for her.

As they passed the glistening road, they were both quiet. Then, Pink half-sang, half-hummed a lullaby that has been with her for generations.  
_ Sun goes down, and were all here together  
Fireflies glow like a thousand charms  
Stay with me and you can dream forever  
Right here in my arms. . ._

**-End of part one: The Promise **

**Well? Did you like it or not? Anyway, the song is not mine. I just copied it from some show I used to watch. Well, this is just the beggining. Wait 'till you see the whole story! You're gonna love it!**

**BTW, this story is dedicated to digidestined4eva and Mar-the-Fen; the first two people who actually read(and will read)my first stories. Hope you guys like it! You are my inspiration in writing this one! Hope you're not the last of my readers.**

**What else to say? Oh yes! This story's brought to you by " Red is a cute guy but Blue( the Charizard boy) is a lot more cuter" Party List! If you agree, you're a genius! If you don't, have you visit you're optometrist yet 'cause, boy, do you have eye problems! Ha! Ha! Hypocrite much? **

**And now a word from our sponsors:  
_I wanna be the very best, like no one ever once  
To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause  
I will travel across the vast, searching rar and wide  
This Pokemon to understand; the power that's inside..._Everybody, sing with me!**

**_POKEMON! Gotta catch 'em all!_**

**Thank you, our beloved sponsors! And thank you for sparing your ever wonderful time to read my story! LoveLots!  
**


	2. Video R

**A/N: Hey Ya'll! Welcome to the final dragon—I mean, to the second chapter! This is one of the chapters which Oldrivalshippers are waiting for! Yup! That's right! Blue and Green, Yay! Yeah, I sound like a kid.**

**Anyway, this chapter is where everything will start. Brace yourselves for one real scary twist, and very funny talk-backs by Blue and Green. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: Video R **

"Okay, remind me again why I'm doing this?"Blue asked.

The brunette just rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Blue's just too much. She didn't even understand why she liked the guy in the first place.

"You're here because you agreed to do this with me!" Green announced irritably.

Blue and Green were in the park and, no, they're not dating(even though that's what Green's first intention). As usual, Blue was in his uninterested expression (which turns out to be very charming), but Green seemed to be very excited and anxious at the same time.

"Why won't you just ask Red to do this for you?" Blue asked again.

"That's because she's hanging out with that Pink again!" she retorted. "He'll definitely bring that _bloodsucker _here!"

Blue gave out a very exasperated sigh. He adjusted the camera in his hand, muttering to himself.

Green is a very tricky girl. She loves scheming against her friends and any other people she laid her fury on. Now, she met a girl she wants to "teach a lesson to". Her first step was to film a video to send to the poor girl. That's why she talked Blue into becoming her cameraman.

"What's taking so long?" Green asked impatiently. "Do you know how to work that thing?"

"This is my sister's camera!" he snapped.

"So?"

Blue gritted his teeth. If he couldn't stop himself, he could have thrown the camera to the schemer. Then, he'll run around and look for Red, slap his knee and say, "Yippee! I've defeated the enemy!"

But ruining Daisy's camera was the last thing that Blue would ever wanna do. He was afraid that Daisy might kill him. Just the thought of him getting strangled by his own sister made him shiver. What more if she finds out he hammered it to a girl's head? Yikes.

He adjusted the film.

And running around looking for Red, then slapping his knee and jump up and down like a crazy clown in front of him was _definitely _not Blue's style. He knows Red.

He gave Green one last dirty look. "You're lucky I'm in love with you!" he said, then immediately covered his mouth. _Stupid! _But, it was too late. Green already started laughing.

Just then, a wind suddenly blew. It wasn't an ordinary wind, Blue was sure. He heard a laugh-- a very evil laugh.

"How pathetic." commented a voice.

Both of them looked around. Green could only make a figure from the strong wind. But, when the wind settled, they both saw the person.

Both of their eyes bulged. Yup, you guessed it

It was Pink.

"Why do both of you look like you saw a ghost?" Pink asked.

_It's Pink alright! _Blue thought. _But what's with the evil glint in her eyes? _

"What are you doing here?" Green asked bitterly.

"Oh nothing, just passing by." she said in a sickeningly-sweet voice. She pulled out a pokeball. "Arbok! Poison Sting!"

In an instant, poisonous needles were shot at the two Pokedex holders.

"What was that for?" Blue asked when the needles stopped shooting.

Instead of answering, she laughed wickedly. "You still don't get it,don't you?" she asked.

The two just looked at her.

"Allow me to introduce myself again," she said. "I am Pink, the ultimate spy of the organization called 'Team Rocket'."

"_Team Rocket_?!" Green gasped.

"A _spy_?!" Blue said. "That can't be! I thought you were Red's friend. You were so sweet, kind, humble. . ."

"It's called acting." Pink said simply. "You should try it sometime."

"Listen." she went on. "I have no intention of being friends with you people. I'm merely a spy who 'pretended' to be your friend so I could tell what you do and stuff."

The brunet boy gritted his teeth. His hands were itching to wring her neck, but he couldn't. She was still armed by that arbok. Also, he couldn't move his hands. It was as if he was in deep spell of some kind.

"And don't expect me to say that I have feelings for that raven-haired idiot!" She was talking about Red. "I don't even feel comfortable with him! I don't care if he loves me. He's too stupid to even conceive that I was someone to be avoided."

Green couldn't stand it. She threw a pokeball. "Jigglypuff, doubleslap!" But, before Jigglypuff could get near, the wind blew again.

When they opened their eyes, Pink was nowhere to be seen.

"S-she's gone!" Green exclaimed. They both stood up. Green frowned.

"I can't believe you just chickened out!" she shouted at Blue.

He just shrugged.

"Should we tell Red?" she asked.

"Yes, we should." he replied. "But I doubt he'll believe us. If he ask Pink, she'll deny it for sure."

"Not unless we have proof." Green nodded towards the camera in Blue's hand.

He looked at it. It was still working and, wow, recorded everything that happened. Blue saved the video and he was silent. Both of them had blank faces.

"Oh. . . my . . gosh . ." Blue muttered.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Green asked.

They looked at each other.

"**_RED!"_**

**-end of part two-**

**Could it be true that Pink is a bad trainer? Will Red believe them? Find out on the next chapter of "'Till We Meet Again Red" **


	3. Red's Mistake

**Chapter 3: Red's Mistake**

The wind blew gently making the grass dance like hula dancers. The sky was as blue as the pond. Clouds were drifting gently above him. Red closed his eyes and sighed. He was in heaven. . .

Well not exactly in heaven. He was actually in the hills of Pallet Town. He rode his bike there and decided to relax a bit. He was lying his back on the soft grass. It was as if everything was simultaneously relaxing him.

"Hah. . . This is the life!" he sighed. He tried drifting into a nap. Nothing in the world could ever bother him. . .

"_**REEEEDDD!" **_came the shrilling voices.

. . .except for a couple of annoying brunets.

He opened his eyes the sat up. _Here we go again!_

"Red, we've been looking for you!" Green said as they approached him.

"You have?" he asked.

"Yeah!" She looked at Blue, then back at Red. "We've got something to tell you!"

Red rolled his eyes. "Let me guess!" he said. "You guys are getting married?"

"No!" Green retorted.

"You guys were engaged at birth and didn't know it?"

"Oh, Red, _please_!" It was Greens turn to roll her eyes. Red is just too much!

"This isn't about us! It's about you and Pink!"

"Pink and I are not engaged nor will face the altar." He said simply. "I know; I've checked!"

"Red, this isn't about relationships!"

Red stood up. He took a deep breath as he placed his hands on Green's shoulders. He had learned this move from his mother's aerobics DVD's.

Green looked irritated. She threw Red's hands away. "Blue!" she called. "Talk to him!"

Green stepped backward and Blue stepped forward.

"Hey man!" Red said, offering Blue a high-five.

Blue just crossed his arms.

"Hey man!" he repeated.

Blue narrowed his eyes.

"Oh come on, man!"

"Red, we're serious." Blue said.

"Serious!" Green repeated.

"It might change your life!"

"Change your life!"

"Okay, Green. Stop repeating what I'm saying."

"Stop repeating what—" Green looked at her friend. "—you're saying."

Blue rolled his eyes."Anyway." he said. "Red, I know this may sound weird but—"

"Our conversation is already weird!" Red interrupted. He started walking away.

"Red!" Blue called out.

"Yes, Blue?" Red turned around.

"Why won't you listen?!"

"Listen to what?"

"Us!"

"You?"

"_**RED, PINK IS A MEMBER OF TEAM ROCKET!"**_ Blue suddenly blurted out.

Suddenly, there was silence everywhere. All the trio could hear was Blue's voice yelling "Rocket". But Red's head was repeating everything Blue said.

_Red, Pink is a member of Team Rocket!_

"Something tells me you guys are dead serious." said Red.

"Ya' think?!" Blue asked.

Red's face became serious. No matter how sarcastic Red can be, when it comes to Pink, he has to be serious.

"But I don't believe you!" he continued. He sighed, calming himself.

"If Pink was a 'Rocket', then why would she be friends with me?"

"She—"

"And how come nobody from us has gotten hurt?"

"You want proof?" Blue challenged. "Okay, then. We'll give you proof." He pulled out the camera. When he played the video, Green popped out. She was laughing hysterically.

Blue gave Green a dirty look. Green just shrugged and smiled sheepishly. He looked back at Red. Red wasn't smiling at all. Not even a chuckle. He was looking at the camera as if it will melt with his hot stare.

The video went on. This time, Pink was shown.

_Allow me to introduce myself again. I am Pink, the ultimate spy of the organization called Team Rocket!_

All of a sudden, all the colors in Red's face began to drain. His lower lip began to tremble.

_And don't expect me to say that I have feelings for that raven-haired idiot!_

Red looked away. But he still listened to it.

_I don't care if he loves me!_

"I love you. Or, at least, I think I did."

***

Blue turned it off. His heart told him to.

"Do you believe us now?" he asked.

"Off course," Red replied, still turned on his back.

"Red, we're sorry." Green chimed in.

"It's not your fault."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Red giggled, but it didn't sound too promising.

"Oh, I'm okay, Green! Don't worry about me! Just something I have to forget and move on, right?"

He kicked a pebble away.

"It's like when I was a kid! My mother and father would always fight! Everynight, just to clear up my pain, I have to cry it out! I couldn't take it, and neither did they! So on that wonderful day, my mother had to break that stupid news. That my father left us!! Do you know how hard it is? And just to escape from it, I made friends with an angel! But then, next thing I know, that angel was actually from hell!"

He turned around. Even if his face was angry, his eyes were producing tears. "Do I look okay to you?" he asked.

Green did nothing, but look at him. " Do you?" she squeaked.

**_"I'M NOT!" _**he blurted. "I feel terrible, angry, tricked, disappointed. . . " His energy left and he fell down on his knees. "I feel terrible!"

Green and Blue did nothing but watch Red cry like he was taken away from his family, eaten by a wildebeast, spitted out, buried alive, and when he came back, his family was gone-- or maybe worse, loose the one he loved. Oh wait, that's what happened, right?

"I really loved her. . . ." Red whispered, his voice quavering. Green knelt beside him.

"Oh, Red. Maybe the universe just didn't want Pink for you. I mean, who would?"

Red stopped crying, then smiled a bit. "Yeah, you're right. THAT DIDN'T HELP!" He started crying again.

"The universe will speak again." Blue muttered, his eyes focusing on something behind Red.

"What?" Green looked at Blue, bewildered. Blue motioned her to look there , too. She moved her cloudy blue's towards the direction, and immediately saw the problem. A girl was fast approaching them, her blond hair bouncing behind her.  
Green's heart sank. She was getting closer.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked. Blue however was as cool

"Let's just see what's gonna happen.. . " he replied.

Before Green could suggest to carry Red out of there, somebody was already behind them.

"Hi, you guys!" came the cheery voice.  
***

**A/N: Uh-oh, this doesn't sound so good. Wonder what's gonna happen?**

**We interrupt this notorious reading of drama for breaking news! Now, outside the authors studio(a.k.a. her room) boys are now holding a rally to stop harrassing pretty girls. Let us listen to what they're saying:  
"Oh, come out, most beautiful goddess of beauty. Come out and make us worthy of your smiles and your one-of-a-kind gorgeousness to make even the tiniest specie of germs fall head over heels to your graciousness."  
{*shouts at the background*}"Come down here this instant, young lady! You have a lot of explaining to do!"  
Whoopsie! That's the protesters!(heheheh) Oh well, gotta go! Just continue reading!  
*****

"P-pink?" Green squeaked.

"Yo." Blue said in his simple bored voice.

"Hey, Blue! Hi Green!" Pink greeted in her usual cheey voice. But her smile faded when she saw Red. "Oh no, Red. What's going on?"

"I think _you _know perfectly well." Red replied bitterly.

"No, I don't."

Blue looked at Pink. She looked different from the video. He didn't know why, but she looked different. He wanted to watch the video once more just ro be sure. But, he didn't want Red to cause a riot.

"Red, tell me. What's wrong?" Pink insisted. She held Red's trembling shoulder.

"**_DON'T TOUCH ME!_**" Red blurted out, smacking Pink's hand away. He gave her the dirtiest look he could do.

"Alright! What in the world is going on?!" she shouted.

"Nice put-on, Pink!" Green shouted back.

"Huh?!"

"Don't you 'huh' me!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Does ' I am a member of Team Rocket' ring a bell?"

"What?"

Before Green could response, Red held up his hands. He stood up and faced Pink.

"Red--" Pink stammered.

"Pink," Red interrupted. "Didn't you once told me that ' action speaks louder than words'?"

"Yeah. . . " she squeaked

"It's-- It was really nice knowing you. . ."

"Wha--?!"

**_SLAP!_**

Before anyone else could say anything, Red already caused something. He did something that no one in the world could ever think possible. Due to his complete anger, annoyance, and disappointment, he was able to hurt Pink. How? By slapping her on the cheek. Pink touched her cheek. It wasn't _that _painful. What was painful, though, was the fact that her only friend did that to her. Slowly but painfully, she looked at Red. Her eyes were scared. Her eyes. The same eyes that Red once loved.

_Why, Red? Why?_

"Go away." he whispered sorely. Pink just looked at him.

_Why, Red? Why?_

"Don't make me say it louder." She took a few steps backwards.

_ Why, Red? Why?_

_ **"GO AWAY! NOW!" **Without another word, Pink spun on her heel and took off, crying._

Red rubbed the tears away. Blue just looked at him. Green looked away. They couldn't believe what just happened.  
***

Pink, too, couldn't believe how her friend reacted. She was sad, but her tears seemed to already dry up.

Pink was hiding behind one of the trees, looking back at Red and the others. She didn't care about what Red did to her. It doesn't matter. What she wanted to know was the thing that was bothering Red. He was crying, and she didn't know why, and that bothered her. But what really saddened her-- what really ate her insides-- was the fact that she couldn't tell Red the truth. That she has to leave soon.

She looke away. Her poor, unloved heart was bleeding from the pain. Since she couldn't cry, she just sang her sadness out.  
_It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there. . .  
Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen?  
'Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care. . .  
_

**-end of part three: Red's Mistake**

**Oooooohhhhh....how sad! Poor Pink, getting hurted by her only friend. What will become of her now that her only friend is. . .(gulp) . . . is. . gone? Poor Red, too. He feels really tricked. Having the only girl he loved tricking him made him snare to the feeling he had back when his father left them. (Sniff)**

**Anyway, about Red's father. Now, I know what ya'll are thinking, "How in the world did this girl knew about Red's father?" If that's not what you're thinking, then think, people! No, I don't know anyhting about Red's parents.(But hey, who does?) I just added it to the sequel for more drama. (Me and my creepy imagination!)**

**Also, about the intermission. Ha!Ha! Well, see, that was added for you to laugh at before the big drama. In fact that wasn't me who wrote that. It was my "assisstant", Trish. She wrote the intermision and the things before that. I only continued the rest after my date with the heavy books. But, if you don't want it, tell me. If there's too much protesters, okay I'll remove it. Don't worry about Trish, she wouldn't mind! Right Trish?  
{* faint voice*} Right you are girl!  
{*scary mother's voice*} Young lady!**

** HAHAHAHAHA! Oh well, she does have issues with her mother. Anyway, pls. read the next chapters. Thanks for the reviews,. and Mar-The-Fen!**

** HAPPY FATHERS DAY, YA'LL!**

LoveLots!


	4. The Team Rocket Strikers

**A/n: Hey, people-of-the-geographic-appearance-of-this-planet-they-call-paradise, a.k.a guys! How ya' doing? Hope school year doesn't affect you from writing your greatest of stories! Surely, it completely did to me. But don't worry, I'm back! **

**Whoo! This is the fourth chapter, and, boy, is Pink someone of pity! Kinda chilling, really. The way Red reacted with her. Wonder what's gonna happen next? Read on and find out!**

**Chapter 4-The Team Rocket Strikers:**

"Wow! The plan worked!"

"Off course, it worked! _I_ planned it!"

"You know there's no 'I' in 'team', idiot!"

"But there's a 'me'! As in, 'who's gonna underhandedly crush the Pokedex Owners and leave _you _with nothing to do but tease your hair? _**'ME' **_that's who!"

"Stop fighting, you guys! Here she comes!"

Pink was walking absent-mindedly in the park. She looked wrecked—totally, completely, and forever wrecked. But what can she do? Red was her only friend. If only someone could tell her why Red was so upset, then she wouldn't feel this way.

She went straight to the woods. She stopped for a moment, and looked at a big tree, then smiled weakly.

Talk about coincidence.

This tree. This place was where she and Red first met.

She went on her knees and cried. Just like what Red said, she shouldn't keep her emotions bottled up inside her, no matter how worse it is.

But trouble was never away from her. Just as she was trying to let it all out, three shadows were shown.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Need some friends, darling?" a voice replied.

In the same day, and in the same place, and in the same time, Red and his friends were—you know—hanging out.

After the "unexpected day", Green proceeded to her plans, as if nothing happened. And since Blue refused to be her cameraman, she talked Red into doing it for her.

"Say, Green. What exactly did this girl do to you that make you wanna do this?" Blue asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Green asked innocently.

Blue just shook his head.

"Well, you see," she explained. "Since both of us share both the same gender, there's a strong reason for us to battle in a very brutal way that could destroy both ourselves. But believe me, love, she's the only one who's gonna get completely dirty in this bloody, bloody war!"

"Don't you think it's just too, -- well, I don't know—_absurd_?" Blue said, stressing his last word.

"Actually, that's just fair! That girl is going down! Down, down, down! D-o-w-n, down!"

"This is a load of stupidity!" Blue muttered.

Green blushed furiously. Blue was in no doubt the most hateful jerk she met in her whole life! Good thing she still has Red. Ah, yes! Red, her most loyal friend. At least she knows she could always expect a nod of agreeing from her "_best friend_".

"Hey, Red!" she called, without even looking at him. "You dig my awesome and carefully detailed plan, right?"

No response.

"Red?"

Still no response.

Green got irritated, and looked at Red.

"Red!"

Red didn't even looked at her. He was just looking sadly at the camera in his hand. Green went near him.

"Hello! Earth to Red! Come in, Red!" she joked, gently nudging him a little bit.

"Huh? What?" he asked, finally looking up, confused.

"I was asking you something."

"Really? You were?"

"Yes, Red, I was."

"No, you weren't."

"Yes, I was."

It continued until Blue let out an accidental snicker. Green just groaned. She gave Blue a look of contempt, and then went back to Red. He was back to being emotionless.

Now, she knows it's not the great time to do what she's thinking, but Blue made her. She leaned closer to Red, making sure Blue was watching, gave Red a kiss on the cheek. Red, startled, immediately moved away. Blue stood up and gave Green a look so dirty he thought sparka were coming out of his emerald eyes.

"**_You!_**" he cried, pointing viciously at Green. But, Green just held out her tongue, and went back to Red before he could go back to his "depressed period".

"So, will you tell me what's wrong?" Green asked in a rather sweeter voice.

"Nothing's wrong!" Red cried, switching back to his cheerful self. "Just tell me when you're ready!"

"I _am _ready, Red, but I don't think you are."

"Nonsense!"Red cried. He started pushing a button. "Okay, why isn't this thing turning on?"

"That's because it's the play button, Red." Blue chimed in, sounding like a doctor in a mental ward. "You can't play a video without turning it on."

"Oh, right!" Red said sheepishly.

"Red, be honest with me, do you miss Pink?" Blue asked.

"No!" Red retorted.

"Red. . . "

"Yes. . ." Red confessed. "But, what do you expect me to do?"

"Forget her." Blue responded simply.

"Yeah, Red!" Green chimed in. "It's like the golden rule!"

"No, Green." Blue protested. "The 'Golden Rule' is tell the truth."

"Okay, maybe the 'Silver Rule'!"

"Why is it the 'Silver Rule'?"

"Fine! 'Copper Rule'!"

"'Copper Rule'?"

"Okay, then! Give me a hint will you?"

Red didn't know what to say. The two are at it again. But instead of being the referee and stop their fighting, he actually felt somewhat jealous. These two, even between their fights, are real lovers, Red was sure. Just like how he and Pink were before. How depressing, thinking about the girl you love who bound and gagged you, then tucked you in a bowling ball bag. What hurts the most? Knowing you still love her, up until this point.

"**_Aaaaaaarrrggghhhh!_**" a shrilling voice cried. Not with excitement, that's for sure!

"What was that?" Green asked.

Blue shooked his head. "A _who _if you ask me. That sounded like. . ."

"Pink!" Red cried. "That was Pink's voice!"

Blue and Green looked at him. They knew what will happen next.

"Come on, guys! Let's go see what's happening!"

And without another word, Red ran to the direction of the voice, with his two friends at his tail.

***

They reached the place immediately. Red was stopped in his tracks, and his eyes bulged. Blue and Green, who were running behind him, stopped too. They immediately saw the problem.

In front of them stood three people in black. One woman was one of them, and she was holding an unconscious Pink by the arm. The other two other men. One guy was muscular, and the other guy was a cross between a small man and a mouse. (kidding.)

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Pokedex- trainers of Pallet town." the woman declaimed. She looked down at the unconscious girl. "Your so-called friends are here, Pink!"

The little man laughed. "Yea,h right!" he said.

"What did you do to her?" Red asked.

"We just wanted to make friends with her." the other guy replied innocently. "She doesn't have one, does she?"

"Who are you?" Blue asked.

"Oh, how rude of us!" the woman exclaimed. "Allow us to introduce ourselves, then!"

"My name is Ivory!" she stated.

"Name's fern!" the muscular guy said.

"And I'm Moss!" the little guy announced.

"And together," they said in unison," we are the forever solid members of the sensational Team Rocket-- The Strikers!"

**_"I DON'T_ _CARE!" _**Red suddenly blurted. "I don't care if you guys are the hikers, the bikers, the divers, the minors, the seniors, the juniors. I don't care if your names are Dumb, Dumber, and Dumber-er! Let Pink go, and do it now!"

With that, Red threw out a pokeball, and, with a loud boom, Poli, his poliwrath, appeared.

"Poli! Show no mercy! Bubble beam!"

In an instant, numerous bubbles sprang out of Poli's hands towards the three enemies. A strong attack would never leave a place unfogged, and that's how Poli's attack resulted. But, the fog instantly cleared, showing the three still standing there, not even surprised. No wonder. An arbok blocked the attack. Not only that, it's tail is also wrapped around poor Pink's throat, suffocating her.

"Cool attack!" Moss commented. "And for every cool attack showed to my arbok gets it's own equivalent prize! Oh, Arby?"

The arbok(ugh. ok. Arby) nodded and tightened it's grip on Pink's throat.

"Oh no, Pink! Poli! Do that again!" Red cried.

"Oh I wouldn't even think about that!" Moss warned. "'Cause if you do, anything could happen to your poor little friend here. And nobody would like a poor, friendless, dead girl. Now, would you?"

Red gritted his teeth. But, he has no choice.

"Poli, hold back!" he ordered.

"Why would you hurt your own teammate?" Green asked.

"'Our teammate'?" Ivory asked with a giggle.

"Yeah! Isn't Pink a part of _you _people? You imbecile, Team Rocket?"

"Hah!" Moss laughed. "You actually fell for that silly one?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh, moss?"

"Yes, Ivory?"

"Would you kindly please show our "guest's friends" here how they fell for it hook-line-and-sinker?"

"Hah! With pleasure!"

With a snap of his fingers, Moss summoned a girl who looks just like Pink, except for a few details. She also has blond locks except it's much darker than Pink's. Her eyes are different and she doesn't have a crystal around her neck. And, to Red's eyes, Pink was definitely much more prettier than _her._

"Friends, members, and, off course, Larry," Moss smirked, pretending he was an announcer, "I would like to introduce to you the most powerful girl of Pallet Town, and the most beloved girl of this brave yet idiotic young man right here. . .Pink!"

"That's not Pink." Red retorted hotly.

"But, off course!" Ivory said, motioning to the injured girl in her grasp. "This is the real Pink."

"The same Pink that you talked to that night, and the same Pink _you've_ hurt." Moss said.

"And this girl," Fern went on, "is the one on the video."

Red turned pale. "Y-you mean. . ." he whispered.

"Yeah. . .that's right!" Ivory giggled. "Pink was not the one on the video, nor is she a Team Rocket member."

"And the Pink you've hurt and the Pink who said it all are _not _the same." Fern continued.

"In other words. . ." Moss went on. "You bad, bad Red , you! How could you hurt such a poor, innocent girl like Pink?"

"N-no!" Green screeched.

"Yes!" Ivory answered.

"Well, You had your fun! Let Pink go now!" Blue ordered.

"Look who's talking!" Fern commented. "'Well you had your fun! Let Pink go now!' Yeah! Like I'm gonna believe something as unbelievable and despicable as that!"

"Sorry, little boy. But the boss wants something that belongs _only _to her!" Ivory replied.

Green didn't know what to say. She doesn't know what's scarier: the way she treated Pink, or the fact that Giovanni wants something from her! But, she does know this. They've got to do something!

"Red, what're we gonna do now?" she asked. She looked at Red, and her heart sank. Red was completely frozen in his tracks. He was paused, but his body trembled. Green knew exactly what Red is thinking about.

"Pink. . . " Red whispered. Just like what Green was thinking about, he was downright dumbfounded. He tried moving forward, but he didn't realize it.

_Don't you dare come near me, mister!_

"Huh?" Red asked. That unusual helpless feeling was coming over him. That scary feeling he used to feel when his father left is. . .coming. . .back. Before he knew it, that feeling was slowly enveloping him.

"Red, what's wrong?" Blue asked. He realized Red was frozen just now because even he started an attack to those fiends. Yup, you guessed right, he's determined to get Pink back. But, Red was too distracted by that feeling to even care.

_What's wrong, honey?_

_Don't you dare call me 'honey'!_

_Sshh. . . Red's asleep. You don't want to wake our precious sunshine up._

_Don't put Red in this conversation!_

_Alright! What's wrong with you woman?!_

_Would you kindly tell me WHY ARE YOU LATE?!_

_Why, do I have a curfew or something?_

_You leave home every morning and come back late in the evening! Where the hell do you spend the rest of the day?!_

_That's not your buisness! Besides, when did you actually care?_

_Oh I don't care actually. Your son here is the one who's complaining! If you're his father, then you're not doing it very well!_

_That's it! So you're trying to tell me to stay here all day, hm?_

_Actually, I really don't want you to come back anyway!_

_Fine, then!_

_And where are you going?!_

_Anywhere away from you!_

_BAM!_

_Bah! Who needs him?_

Red fell down on his knees. That scene was long lost within his memory. How come it came back to haunt him once again? That feeling is changing once again, just as he remembered it. His cold-blooded feeling of hatred and guilt was going away. It was being replaced by a boiling hot barrier coming over him. The barrier of anger-- as he will soon find out. He was indeed angry. Angry at his mother; at his father; at Blue and Green; at those three idiots; to Pink, but mostly, he was angry to himself. He stood up, much to his two friends surprise.

"When I say to let her go. . . and you know I mean it. . ." Red gave the three his most intense look. So intense, Green couldn't help but be surprised and scared. " Then. . ._**LET HER GO, PRONTO**!_" he demanded. He threw three pokeballs, and, in an instant, Pika, Saur, and Gyara went out. Red wasn't the person in front of them anymore. He was different, now.

"Alright, you guys, you know what to do!" Red cried. Gyara fired a hyperbeam, Saur shooted its strongest solar beam, and Pika, its thunderbolt. All the attacks were targeted towards the Strikers. But the smile in the woman's face that Blue noticed made him spring into action. He knew it was bad.

"No, Red! It's a trap!" Blue cried. But Red didn't listen at all. He wasn't listening. All he could hear was the echo of his own voice.

_Let her go, pronto!_

But, what they didn't know is this: that guy in front of them was not the Red that they befriended. He was different. This was just his body, being controlled by his powers. The real Red, however, is some where beneath inside of him.

_"Red! Red! Wake up! Please wake up!"_

_Wha. . .what's going on? How come I couldn't control my own self? Whe. . .where am I? Why am I here? Where is everybody? _

_This place seems different yet so familiar. A dark realm filled with so many shadows. . .? These shadows. . .they make me shiver. . .how come? _

_***_

The three attacks went towards the Strikers, fast. But, Ivory has another action to it.

"Hhmph!" she cried. "If you really are that so-called 'caring and special person', as Pink had defined you, then, boy is she wrong." She threw a pokeball, and a fierce-looking alakazam appeared. "I'll show you what 'we don't want to' looks like in my vision."

"Alakazam! Use reflect!" Alakazam crossed his two spoons and focused it's psychic power. When the three attacks were closing in, the strong power of reflect has sent the attacks back to Red and his pokemon.

"Red, look out!" Green cried, a split second after Red was hit by his own pokemon's attacks. There was no doubt how strong those attacks were. They knew even Red can't survive from it.

"Red!" Green screamed. She didn't know what else to say.

"You!" Blue shouted towards the three.

"It's his fault, not mine." Ivory answered simply. "Why are you even so surprised? He's not dead and he won't be." She noticed the slight puzzlement in the faces of the the two.

"Hmph." She muttered.

"Clueless ones. . ."

***

"My G! Does _all _chosen ones behave like that?" Moss asked.

"Hah! Beats me!" Fern answered. " But there's one thing I know, and that's this: we are really known for rubbing it! if you know what I mean. . ." He looked at both of his team mates, smirking at each other.

"The Team Rocket Strikers strike again!" they shouted joyfully.

"Strike one!" Moss cheered. "Plan 'trick the idiots' worked! We got the Blossom and her crystal and there's nothing you can do about it!" He stuck out his tongue like a kid.

"I'm gonna murder that thing, whatever he is!" Green muttered.

"Striko numero dos!" Fern yelled. "We beat the Pokedex owners!" He clapped his hands. "Aren't we great? Howz about a warm round of applause?"

"You didn't beat us!" Blue retorted. But the three just ignore him.

"And, off course, our third strike!" Ivory announced. She looked at her team mates, then smiled. "Allow us to show you our third strike. . ." And, as if on cue, the wind similar from before blew once again, blocking our heroes' view.

"Not this blasted wind again!" Blue complained.

"Blue!" Green called. "I can't find Red anywhere!" Blue's eyes opened wide. Good comment, Green. Where the heck_ is _Red?

The wind finally settled. Both of them opened their eyes. The Strikers-- and Pink-- were gone. The field was empty, except for three certain Pokemon and a boy who has gone berserk after realizing what he has done. All of them, unconscious. . .

**-End of chapter 4, The Team Rocket Strikers-**

** Hooooh.... That was scary! Yeah, I know, the Red-loosing-his-mind part there wasn't so much like the manga, but, I couldn't think of much! He. .He. .He. . Well, that was chapter four. Chapter 5 might come a little late, but, it will come! Don't worry!**

** Anyways, once again, The Strikers are mine. . . and they're based off the Three Beast from Fire Red Leaf Green chapter, except these guys are a little wackier!(Magnipisika productions is a little production of characters with an awful lot of wackiness, Pink, being the queen.) So... what else? Ummm... a message from our sponsors. . .?**

** _ Are you sad? Do you want funk in your lives but can't since mother wants you to do chores? Does statements like, "Clean your room for you are grounded!" very common to you? Then worry not, my dear readers! Your problems have been lifted!_**

**_ New! From the People Who Can't Do Anything But Trick Us Company Inc. . . the Build-your-own-maid 78000! This maid cleans, disinfects, and deodorizes while you just chill around doing what you always wanted to do: cover your most-hated teacher's house with tissue paper, annoy your old neighbors, and anything else your devious hearts' desire! Go on and order yours now! 'Cause no one can do it like we can, and that's tricking you! (List of excuses if your mom catches the thing cleaning without you and tissue papers sold separately. . . )_**

**_ Thank you and have a good day!_**

** Andthatwasoursponsorswiththeirthingandhere'smewithmine. . .,ignorethenospaceandwaitforthenextchpter. . .We'll be back! Promise. . .**

** LoveLots!  
**


	5. Sufferrings and Regrets

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Howz all of ya's are doin'? Me? I'm fine! Never better!**

**Ha! I told ya' I'll be back! And heeeeeeeerrrrrrreeeee'sss Chapter sinco! Well, now we know that Pink is not a Rocket and that's a thorn out of our hearts! But, what now? She was kidnapped and Red was defeated. Now, three questions remain: What will happen to Pink? How will Red save her? Where the heck did I place my Biology report?!?**

**So many questions, the story is the answer. . . . Read it and be enlightened. Be enlightened and tell me which one of you bozos took my biology report. . . .(Kidding.)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sufferings and Regret**

_How much will you do to save the person you care for so much?_

"Let me go!"

"Stop squirming, you little brat!"

Pink filled her cheeks with air. This woman doesn't know what a brat looks like when she sees one.

"Who ya' calling a brat?"

"You are, you annoying, little brat!" Ivory said back.

"I am not a brat!" she cried. "I am a very matured trainer for crying out loud! Just compare me with that man over there," she pointed to Moss, who was watching the scene with amusement, "then tell me what a brat looks like!"

Ivory snickered. This girl shall have amused her before their boss calls for them. She neared her smug face near Pink and whispered:  
"Silly, little, annoying brat. . ."

Pink got angry. She stepped rudely and violently on Ivory's foot, making her throw Pink to Fern. Fern held her shoulders, not as tightly as Ivory's hold.  
"Ow!" Ivory cried, holding her assumed throbbing foot.

"Serves you right!" Pink held out her tongue.

"You ruined my boots!" Ivory complained.

"Well, _you _ruined my life." Pink answered back.

"What?!"

"You know what I mean!" Pink cried. "You tricked Red, and now I'm very sure he'll never talk to me, ever!" She sniffled dramatically. "And I will grow bitter and alone just _like you_!"

Ivory scowled. This girl is a bigger pain in the neck than she had thought. But, she does know this: when their boss receive whatever he wants from her, then the annoying brat will fall into their care. Oh, the joy! Just think of all the torture you can do to the child! Yes, it is the perfect plan! Ivory laughed softly, thinking of all the things she could do, unaware that the others were watching her.

"Well, well, well," Pink commented. "Looks like you boys are goin' to need a new replacement team mate, 'cause I know where this fella's goin'. _Mental ward_."

Ivory lost her cool. No more Ms. Nice Nanny! There's only one thing left to do.

"Want to know something, girlie?", she asked. " I bet you my place here in Team Rocket that Red hated you even before we proceeded to our plans!"

"Not true!" Pink protested. "You are so gonna lose that bet!"

"Hah! But it's true! Because if he didn't, then why did he believe the video when he knew right from his heart that it was not you?"

"He--"

"And why did he slap you dead in the face without even asking you why?"

"Well--"

"And, if he really does love you like how you've said he does, then where is he now? **_WELL?!_**"

Silence engulfed the other three as they watched Ivory catching her breath. Pink's lower lip trembled, but she tried to talk.

"Okay," she whispered. "I am going to ask you one simple question, 'kay?" She looked at Ivory straight in the eye.

"Are you, by any chance, in drugs?"

The two men roared into laughter as Pink held up her chin triumphantly.

"You have to admit, Ivory, this girl sure knows how to fight back!" Moss told the sick and tired woman who slumped back to a nearby chair, defeated.  
But, she wasn't thoroughly defeated. Pink _did_ clump her mouth shut.

_What if Ivory was right?_ Pink thought. _What if Red really hated me, and was just pretending to like me? _Pink shooked the thought off her head. _Come on, Pink! That's ridiculous! Red loves you and you know it! Stop thinking like a jerk! Red promised you he'll always be with you, right? He'll be there and things will go back to normal....  
_

Pink watched the clouds go by outside the window, then sighed.

_......right?_

***

The doors slid open. A man in full black entered the room and talked to Ivory and Moss. Pink watched them, and looked at Fern, who looked back with worry. When the man left, Ivory approached Pink, smiling smugly.

"Show time, girlie!", she said.

Pink swallowed hard. _This is it!_

Through winding hallways, the Strikers led Pink to a door, not as different as any other door. It was dark, but it seemed they were going downstairs.

"Careful." Moss said. Pink wasn't sure if he meant her or the other two. When they reached the end, Pink felt the Strikers stood straightly.

"What the hell is this place?" Pink asked.

The lights suddenly went on. As Pink looked around, she can't help but feel uneasy. The room was almost empty, except for a few boxes labeled with "useless" and "useful".

She noticed a figure standing just a few meters away from them, his back turned.

"Nice of you to join us, Pink!" the man said. He turned around, and the bright light cast on his face.

"Giovanni." Pink muttered.

"Surely, you're wondering why you're here, correct?"

"Oh, heavens no!" Pink cried. "Judging by the look of this room and the way Ivory's stare at you, I'd say there's something you want me to do here!"

"In fact," Pink looked at Ivory and Giovanni back and forth. "I dare say there's something _romantic_ going on here!"

"What?!" Ivory cried.

"Allow me to do the honors." Pink said, then stepped backward, and faced Giovanni.

"Giovanni," she said in a dark voice. "Do you take this lizard as your as your lovingly, _dreaded_ wife?"

Giovanni looked at her calmly. Then, she faced Ivory.

"Ivory, do you take this beast to be your haughtily, bug-headed husband?"

Ivory's left eye started to twitch.

"Then I now pronounce you 'Psycho and wife'. . ." She faced Ivory. "Be careful, but you may now kiss the bride."

"WHY YOU LITTLE--!!!!" Ivory cried. She tried to pounce on Pink, but Fern and Moss stopped her.

Pink faced Giovanni. "Can I go home now?"

"Ivory. . ." Giovanni said. Ivory did calm down, but she still looked intensely at Pink. After that, Giovanni neared his face to Pink's.

"Well, you certainly have a big mouth!" he whispered.

Pink rolled her eyes.

"Well, you certainly have bad breath!" she snapped back. "Ever heard of 'breath mint'?"

Giovanni sighed. "But, we're not here to hear any of your loudmouthed jokes." He turned on his back, then walked a few steps.

"I have heard about your mystical race, Pokemon Blossom, correct. Such magical--"

"Oh just cut to the chase, will ya'?!" Pink interrupted.

"Now, now, Pink. We both not want a good story to be cut so shortly, now, do we? But, since you really want me to go to my main point, okay then. . ."

Giovanni took out what seemed to be a remote control, and pressed the green button. A metal cage( which Pink didn't noticed at first) opened and smoke came out. Together with the smoke came a red and green pokemon with a black face and piercing eyes. It's tentacles slithered and curled. If it weren't for Pink's ability to examine and analyze a pokemon, she would've thought it was an alien, and that gave her a shock.

"Th-- this pokemon...!!!" Pink cried.

"Yes, Pink?" Giovanni said. "Would you like to tell us what you see in Deoxys with that ability of yours."

Pink's eyes winced like she was in pain. All the humor hovering around her crashed and burned. This was certainly no joke.

"L-level. . .unknown. . ." Pink stammered slowly. "Too high. . . to be deciphered. . . gah!" She fell on her knees. The poor girl doesn't know to keep this on any longer. The pokemon is too unreadable for her, and what's worst, she can't stop her eyes from trying to analyze it.

"Weak points. . .u-unreadable. . . and. . . and. . . attack. . . a. . . power of. . .of. . .140!" Pink closed her eyes. She trying everything she could to stop her eyes from analyzing.

"Deoxys is a very strong pokemon, isn't he?" Giovanni commented. "But, there is one little thing that's wrong with him."

"A hole. . ." he heard Pink mumble.

"Hm?" Giovanni leaned closer to understand her.

"This pokemon's energy streak has a hole. . ." she whispered. "That crystal on it's chest. . ." she pointed to Deoxys' core. "That's his weakness, correct? Also, this pokemon has not yet developed to to its independent state. . . Am I correct?"

"Yes, Pink, that is correct." Giovanni replied. "And without his independent stage, we cannot use him for long-time battles."

"Aw, that's too bad. . ." Pink smirked.

"But, that's where you come in, Pinkie!" Giovanni said, and he neared his face once again.

"Give me the 'Orion Stone'!" he demanded.

"Never!" Pink hissed. Giovanni sighed and turned on his back.

The "Orion Stone" is a green crystal that's always found hanging around a Blossom's neck. It possesses a power so unthinkable. A Blossom needs this for energy and when it falls into the wrong hands, it can destroy the earth in a blink of an eye. That is why Pink will never give it to this man!

"Though, we could've settled this the easier way, you leave me with no choice." He went beside Deoxys and the other three moved out of Pink's side. "Now, Deoxys."

The Pokemon raised its sharp tentacles, and looked at Pink piercingly. Without any hesitation, he shot the sharp tentacle towards Pink. Pink opened her eyes and saw the tentacle rushing towards her at full speed. She instantly closed her eyes. The tentacle was getting closer and closer. . .

***

"Oh no, Pink look out!" Red cried, instantly sitting up, awaking from a bad dream. He looked around, and realized he was in his room, lying on his bed.

_Thank goodness it was just a dream!_

But he felt there was something was wrong. His head throbbed, his heart beat so fast, and he feels he wants to throw up. He feels like someone or something was missing, though, he didn't know why.

"Pink. . ." he heard himself mutter. He looked around once again, and realized-- once again-- that he was wearing his black T-shirt and his jacket and cap hung from his coat rack. His pokeballs and pokedex sat on his desk. The usual image he sees every morning, except, it wasn't morning. It was noon, judging by the way the sun shone outside the window.

His heart started to beat faster, making his chest painful. He held on his chest and started breathing deeply. He heard footsteps going up the stairs.

Red hoped to see Pink's face, but his heart sank when he saw a certain brunnette head.

"Red, are you awake?" Green asked, sticking her head inside, then sighed with relief. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Hey, Blue!" she called. "Red's awake!" He heard heavier footsteps. Moments later, he saw Blue.

Green opened the door wide. Red saw the wounds and bruises on Green's knees and on Blue's hands.

"Guys. . ." he whispered. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"Y-you don't remember a thing?" Green asked, surprised. Red looked at Green with a confused and dazed stare.

"Umm." The poor brunnette looked helplessly at Blue, who sat down at the edge of Red's bed. They both talked about it. She agreed to tell Red everything if Blue promised to stop being so cold just this once.

She got a chair, dragged it closer to Red's side, then sat on it.

"Well, you do know that you were hit by those three attacks and Pink was. . ." her voice trailed off. She can't bring out that simple word, but Red knew what she meant.

"So it wasn't a dream." Red sighed softly. Then his eyes opened widely. "B-but, what happenned after that?"

"They got away with Pink." Green answered. "You were unconscious, so. . . we took care of you first." She redied herself for Red's "explotion", but all she heard now was Red's sobbing.

"Red?" Green whispered, sliding her fingers smoothly and gently on Red's arm. "I know it's painful, but. . ."

"Pain. . ." Red muttered. "Geez, Green, you make that word sound so easy. . ."

"Red. . ." Green said softly.

"When, in fact, it's so damn hard!"

"I know that Red, but. . ."

"No," Red muttered. "It's not hard. It's **_so FREAKING, DAMN HORRIBLE!_**"

He buried his head under his arms. _This is hopeless,_ he thought. _No. This is utterly, eternally, and insufferably hopeless. And it's all my fault._

Red wanted to scream so badly. To let all his emotions out in one, single blow until he already used his last breath and can't breathe no more. But, he can't do that. His friends might think he'd finally lost it. Then again, with all his meaningless mutterings and vulnerable sobbings, his friends might have thought of it maybe 15 minutes ago. It's worth a shot.

"Red?" Blue's voice stopped Red's attempt. The intended scream exploded in his stomach. "Why are you being this way?"

Red smiled in a funny kind of way. Good question. Why _was_ he acting this way? He never understood it himself, but, it's as if when he saw Pink injured and unconscious, I felt a strong urge to fight. As if he was gonna die if it goes on. His mom once told him something similar to his feelings."Love" was what she called that strange but soothing feeling. Could it really be love?

"Are you worried?" Blue asked.

Red didn't answer. He kept his head buried under his arms.

Blue smiled smugly. He lightly punched Red's arm and said, "Oh, come on, man! Pink's a strong (not to mention, viscious) type! I don't think she's gonna give out that easily. Until then. . ."

Red held his up and looked at Blue surprisingly. Who was he and what have he done to the real anti-Pink Blue?

"Though, I cannot believe I'm saying this," Green chimed in. "But, Blue's right--whatever he said-- and Pink's gonna be alright! You're the one who said it: 'She's got the spirit of a baby who's determined to walk and the strenght of a frustrated widow bearing a child'!"

"He said that?" Blue asked.

"Who cares?!" Green cheered. "Pink's strong and at the same time, malevolent! I'm telling you she's gonna be fine!!!"

Green grinned. Then leaned and asked Blue, "Too much?"

"Not really." Blue replied.

Red looked at Green's cheerful countenance and Blue's utterly disposed smile. Both of them were right. Pink can hold on for long enough. He still can't help but feel restless about something.

He noticed his pokeballs. How determined his pokemon looked. It's like they knew what to do. Then, there was this strange clasp in his blood-red eyes.

Suddenly, he knew exactly what to do.

**-End of chapter 5: Sufferings and Regret-**

** Oohhh! Now there's something ya' don't wanna miss! What would happen now that Red will join in the fray as well? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Anyways,I really wanna thank MrMissMrs Random for her awesome review and her greatest stories. I recommend them for all you guys. They're really cool.**

** Now, about Deoxys. Yeah, he showed up a little too early, but, I can't really think something else, so, sorry. . .**

** Well, what else? Um, I don't think the next chapter will come soon enough, so just stand by! **

** That's all I could say for now! Thanks for reading, review, and remember:"Practice makes perfect. Then again, nobody's perfect, so why practice?" Joke. . .**

** I'm reeaaally wishing ya' guys would give me a review!  
**

** Thanks so much! LoveLots!**


	6. Red to the Rescue

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Yeah, been quite a while! School's tremendously cutting my life short, but, what the heck, I love it!**

**Now, for a mighty rundown about the last chapter:**

**~Well, there's the fact that Deoxys showed up quite a little earlier than the REAL author intended (still, STILL, apologizing! Please don't sue me! I don't own anything except for Pink and this banana-shaped, jerk-infested, and fully -functioning brain! Bad, elongated source of life!)**

**~Now, we know what Team rocket wants with Pink, and whatever it is, read the recent chapter to find out.**

**~Blue actually made a solemn promise to **_**stop being so cold just this once**_**! Yey! He's gonna be a jerk! . . . **

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Damn, this is bittersweet!**

**Trish:You know you can't say "damn" in the Internet. You can only say it in television.**

**Oh, What do you care?!?  
**

**While I pull myself together, please do enjoy this latest chapter of "Till We Meet Again, Red". . **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6: Red to the Rescue**

Red stormed out of his house, ready to take on any one or anything. He stared up at the sky, which drifted towards the north.

"Where ya' goin', cutie?" Green asked, going after him.

"I'm going after Pink!"

"Red, that's crazy!" Green argued. But, Red just squared his shoulders and marched forward. "I didn't say it was the smart thing, but it _is_ the right thing!"

"Okay," Green said, trying another idea. "If you really want to get your butt kicked all because of a certain girl, Romeo? Then, fine! Just let us come with you!"

"No!" Red snapped.

"But why?!"

Red sighed.

"Listen here," he explained. "It's not that I don't trust your strength or anything. I know the both of you are very strong. But, it's Team Rocket we're talking about here. While we're up there, heaven knows what could happen. I can't afford loosing you guys."

He looked away, and then wiped the tears off his face.

"I've lost so many. . ."

He let Aero, his aerodactyl, out. It has the same determination in its eyes. Red muttered something in its ears, and for a split second, it looked worried. Green's heart sank.

"Don't worry!" Red smiled cheerfully for her. "I'll be alright! You're the one who said it:'Pink is strong!' If ever something goes wrong, we'll just help each other!"

"Let's go, Aero!" Reluctantly, Aero grabbed onto Red's shoulders and flew off.

"Don't worry!" he shouted again. "I'll come back with Pink for sure! Just please don't follow!"

As Red disappeared from sight, Green exchanged worried glances with Blue.

"Come on," Blue urged. "We better make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"But, Red said--"

"Why, Green? Did I say anything about _following _him?"

It took Green a minute to understand what he meant. Slowly, a sly smile crept on face.

"I am so glad I called you my 'rival'!" she commented.

"I know," Blue smiled back. "Now, let's go!"

***

Pink opened her eyes. The rushing tentacle from earlier stopped in front of her eyes. It moved, wrapping around Pink's neck, then lifted the blond girl up.

"Why. . ." Pink hissed. ". . .won't you kill me?!"

"Oh, we're not going to kill you!" Giovanni assured her. "We both know we can't do that. But, after we're done with you, you'll be wishing you were dead!"

"I've been wishing myself dead for the last eleven years!" Giovanni held his hand up. Deoxys threw Pink against the wall, then let her slid down. He approached her, grabbed her hair, then jerked her head back.

"Where is it, Pink?!" Giovanni asked, getting impatient.

"Yeah, demand all you want!" Pink snapped back. "But, I sure hope you like playing 'come-and-get-it' 'cause I am telling you, I will never give it to you!" Giovanni let her head go.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you." He said casually. "You're more of a pain in the neck than what I have ever thought possible. Your pathetic."

Pink looked at Giovanni with fiery eyes. Her whole body was shattered, but not her spirit. That's another thing Giovanni can never take away from her, her _spirit_. "You're wrong," she muttered. She struggled up to her feet. "I'm not pathetic. . ." Her hands glowed, and looked fiercely at Giovanni. ". . .you are. . . "

She ran quickly, ready to release a strong attack. Giovanni was quicker, however. He already knew what was to come. But, Deoxys was the quickest, though. In a _very _swift movement, Deoxys was already in front of Pink, shoving her hand away, making the intended attack for Giovanni instead to fall into the boxes, creating a huge explosion. Pink was not able to see the insides of the boxes. Something hard hit her head, making her sprawl on the floor.

"So, you think you can outsmart me?!?", Giovanni sneered.

Pink looked at him. There was still fire and grit in her marvelous eyes. She's accepting each and every blow Giovanni or Deoxys throw at her. She's not even screaming. But. . .why would she? She is back to ground zero. No one will ever listen to her cry anymore. Not anymore. . .

"Why are you so protective of this?" Giovanni asked. "Why are you protecting him?!?"

Pink looked at Giovanni and smiled. She knew it wasn't the greatest time to do that, but she couldn't help it. Giovanni asks the funniest questions.

"Well, maybe it's because I love him." Pink said. "Maybe, I'm just trying to protect him and it could be that he means a lot to me!"

Pink gazed upon the ring in her finger. This ring has a story she knew and cherished. And that made her smile.

"Or maybe I'm just stupid. . ." she mumbled.

"Pathetic." Giovanni muttered. "You're wasting your life and you know that."

"Yes, I know that!" Pink answered. "But, I'm wasting my life for someone I really, really love! He's my treasure, and I'm ready to give everything I own and everything I believe in to protect him and everything he cares about!"

"He had forsaken your love for a lie he _wanted _to believe." Giovanni tried once again.

"I bet my love would bring him back. . ." Pink snapped. ". . .or leave me dead, I suppose. Hmph! Anything will do!"

Giovanni shook his head in disgust. He walked away.

"Besides. . ." Pink continued. "What do you know about 'love'? Most specially, about your sweet, little boy. . ."

Giovanni stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at Pink.

"That's right. . ." Pink stated. "That day. . .was like any other day. The little red-headed boy was begging for daddy to stay. But, no. Daddy has to go to work. He has more important things to do. More important that his own son."

As Pink intended, a flashback played in Giovanni's head.

"_Daddy! Daddy! Please don't leave me!_" Pink enacted, making her voice smaller. "_Let's play, do something together, daddy. Just don't leave me. Please. ."_

A little red-headed boy appeared inside Giovanni's head, and just the thought of remembering that dreadful night made him flinch. His eyes filled with tears, his cute face glowing as red as his hair from too much crying and a small body that showed youth. That boy never cries that much, unless he feels something wrong is gonna happen. Yes, and although he begged so much for his father to stay, he just ignored him. Left him and told him that he has no time for any childish games. If only he had stayed, then he would still have the boy in his arms.

_Daddy. . . _

"All he ever wanted was for you to stay, Giovanni," Pink taunted, "but, you never care at all. And what greeted you when you got home?"

_My son, where are you?_

". . .nothing."

_If only. . . if only. . ._

"Tell me, Giovanni, who is the one who's carele--"

"_**YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY SON, YOU LITTLE IMBECILE!**_" Giovanni exploded.

Pink smiled smugly.

"Wanna bet?"

Giovanni got completely irritated. Never mind that this girl will never die in his hands!

"Deoxys, finish this girl!"

Deoxys gave Pink a deadly look. Pink looked back at him. She readied herself for the most brutal torture her little body can get. But, it really won't matter. . .

. . .she has a plan. . .

***

_Thunk, thunk, thunk!_

He cringed at the sound of his own feet hitting the metal ground. He had to be more quiet than that if he wants to get out of this place alive-- or, at least, in one piece. It's already bad that all the doors seem the same, what more if he get caught?

He made another left turn-- the eleventh time today-- and groaned.

"All right, dang, where am I?!" Red cried.

However, he _is _beginning to think that there is no one else in the airship besides him. No one was coming at him when he was already walking around and around the place, which reminds him of the song, "Around the Mulberry Bush".

Red sighed. "Geez, no matter where I go, it's always the same place." He groaned again. "Okay, it's official. . . .I'm lost. . ."

"Think, Red!" He thought deeply. "There must be something that Pink told you that could help you!"

_You know, there's always a great time to be a small little popping candy rather than an exploding atomic bomb_. _In gives life balance!_

"Wait, that's not it!"

_You freakin' damn kids!_

"No!"

_See, sometimes you gotta use your own instincts to see things_, _'cause your eyes won't always work on things._

"That's it!" Red cried, then he frowned. "'Instincts. . .?'"

"Hmm. . . ." Red chewed on his thumb as he walked on. Now, there is no way he'll ever find Pink now. It's hopeless. But, the thought of Pink just makes him even more anxious. So anxious that he can bite anything through smoothly. . .

"YE-OW!" Red cried. He must have bit too hard. He could see a droplet of blood coming out of his thumb. But, rather than dripping down like a normal fluid would do, it actually burst into flames and _floated_.

"Whoa. . ." Red said. "I must've been eating too much cake, I'm hallucinating!" The flaming droplet buzzed around Red like an angry mosquito.

"Say, are you my instincts?" he asked. The droplet actually floated gently forward, and Red followed. Through winding hallways, the droplet of blood led Red to a door, not as different as any other door. In front of it, there was a reaction.

_**BADUMP!**_

Red held on to his chest. There came the feeling again. The feeling that he always have ever since he met Pink.

"Is Pink in there?" he asked, but the droplet of blood has extinguished itself, and dropped. Red looked at the door, trying to avoid his second thoughts.

"Come on, Red!" he encouraged himself. "Pink is in there. . . " He drew a deep breath_,_ counted to three_, _then pushed the door open.

**_ CRASH!_**

Red's eyes bulged. The room was almost empty, except for a few boxes scattered everywhere, the three people from yesterday, a tall man in a black suit, a tall, alien-like life form, and a little body with blond hair sprawled across the floor, assumingly unconscious.

**-End of Chapter 6: Red to the Rescue-**

**

* * *

**

**And that pretty much ends this chapter! Yes, I know. It's really short, but, I think it should end now. Besides, I have a surprise for you guys!**

**Well, since nobody wanted to send their ideas about a good title for our little talk show, I thought of it myself. So, ladies and gentlemen, humans and animals, earthlings and aliens, anime characters and cartoon characters, put your hands, claws, fins, and tentacles together for the "Mag n' Trish Network"!**

** And now, your hosts, Trish and Magnipisika!**

**Trish: Hello and welcome to our little show, where we talk and talk and dance a little and then talk some more. Why do you think are we called a talkshow? Duh! Because we talk and--**

**Maggie: . . .talk some more. Yeah , gotcha, Trish! You do realize that they did not come here for your stupid explanations! **

**Trish: Okay, then you tell them what we're going to do then!**

**Maggie: With pleasure! *camera close-up*  
One word, "daresrequestsprofiles".**

**********Copy?**

**Audience: . . .**

**Trish: Whoah. . .**

**Maggie: Yeah, I also said "whoah" when I first did this. . .**

**Trish:Well, I guess they--**

**==horns==**

**Trish: Oops! That's the queue! Too bad, our first episode is nearing its ending! Well, thank you for reading!**

**Maggie: Don't forget to leave your requests, dares, and reviews! See ya'll!**

**Trish:We'll be back! Promise. . .**

**I know, I know. . . It's stupid and weird! You guys can always tell me to remove it if you want to, just tell me!**

**LoveLots!**


	7. When All Hope Was Lost

**A/N: Hey, hi, ho, me amigos! It's me! Maggie! Well, here's the thing: I am officially canceling the Mag n' Trish Network. Why? Because, after I read it, I inconsiderately puked. True story.**

**Truthfully, I'm just satisfied by saying stupid and moronic stuffs before and after the story. So, let there be a story, and let there be people reading it!**

**Chapter VII~ When All Hope was Lost**

Red felt warmth. No, not the warmth that comforts the body. This warmth felt dangerously bad. The warmth grew into heat, and heat burst into flames—flames that surrounded his entire body. The scene that withstood upon his very eyes made him feel very, very enraged.

"What did you do to her. . ." he muttered in gritted teeth. The people replied with a surprised stare, except for Giovanni. He had a smug face to show to the wrathful boy.

"Answer me. . ." Red muttered again, his body started to shake. Still there was no answer, and that convinced him to get the answer himself.

"_**I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO PINK!**_" he demanded and the most unexpected occurrence happened: the room burst into flames.

Red ran down quickly to Pink's fallen body. Pink looked at the blurry figure running towards her, and the light that suddenly burst a while ago a now surrounding them. If it wasn't for her tired eyes, she would've realized that the light was actually fire.

Pink is afraid of fire.

Red approached Pink, and behind him, the fire closed down and formed a circle, dividing the two from the enemies.

He took her gently into his arm and muttered trembling words. "Pinkie. . . Look at you. . . What—you were—Oh, Pinkie, I'm so. . ."

"Stupid." Pink mumbled.

Red looked at her, surprised.

Pink shook her head as she struggled to pull herself away from Red; something that absolutely startled the frustrated boy.

"Stupid boy, why did you follow me . . .?"

"I was supposed to save you, Pinkie. . ."

Pink rolled her eyes and winced. "I don't need your help. . . I can do and survive by myself, without you. . ."

Red's eyes glistened with tears. Though he knew that Pink has all the rights in the world to be angry at him, he still felt hurt. It was the first time someone told him that they don't need him.

"Pinkie," Red whispered, reaching for Pink. "Please, don't say that. . . I know you don't mean it. . . Please, Pinkie. . ."

".PINKIE!" she cried. "It's 'Pink' and you have no right to call me by another one! Why can you not understand what I mean? Do I have to shout, push you away, and say things I don't even want to say jut to prove to you that _I DON'T NEED YOU_?"

She couldn't meet Red's eyes. If only he knew that she didn't mean what he said. That she was just trying to save his life. She can never forgive herself if something bad would ever happen to Red.

The fire started to calm down, and later on, fully extinguished. Fern approached the two, and then pulled Red away.

"Hey! Let go!" Red cried. He struggled and he kicked, but Fern was too strong for him.

Ivory approached Pink's weak body, kicking it very lightly to make sure she wasn't gonna fight back. When she was sure Pink won't, she pulled Pink ruthlessly up.

"Well this is quite a surprising turn of event, eh, Pinkie?" Giovanni asked. "I'm confused actually. What happened to all that talk about protecting him and such and so?"

"Shut up, Giovanni." Pink mumbled.

"But, it couldn't have been a better chance for me to obtain what I want, hm?" he continued, making his tone understandable for Pink to know what he was planning.

He approached Red, and once again, faced Pink.

"Choose."

Pink's pale face started to grow even paler than before. She knew what Giovanni meant by that word. He was going to use Red!

"Well?"

Pink clumped her mouth shut, winced, and reluctantly shook her head.

Giovanni sighed. "You know that I don't want to do this, but you leave me with no other option". He gave Red one blow, a cruel sucker punch in the stomach. Red doubled over in pain

"RED!" Pink cried, struggling to break free. "Leave him out of this stupid nonsense! Please!"

"Oh, I would, don't worry"! Giovanni responded. "As long as you give me what I want!"

"Red . . ." she muttered, tears welling her eyes. She wants to save Red, but, she also want to save the things he cares about. Those two things, however, are very dissimilar from each other. She chooses one, and then the other goes for good . . .

"Don't give it . . ." she could hear Red mutter. Pink had once told Red about the crystal and its powers, which Red had never believed, or so she thought. Maybe he _does _know what it's for, that's why he's trying to protect it as well.

"No . . . I can't give it to you, Giovanni." She finally said once more.

"And why can't you?" Giovanni asked, giving yet again another of his deadly signals.

Red struggled to his feet, but stopped when he felt the presence of a certain creature behind him. He heard slithering objects coming from the said creature itself. One of those objects started to wrap itself around Red's neck, strangling him.

Deoxys raised the poor boy up, and faced his master, Giovanni, also waiting for Pink's answer. Giovanni repeated his question, "And why can't you?"

Giovanni held out his right hand and gestured toward Deoxys and Red.

"Hand me the Orion Stone, Pink, and I can assure you the safe return of this boy!"

"Don't give it to him, Pink!" Red cried, his voice almost gone from choking.

"Red, no!" Pink cried, looking at Red. She was in the middle of to big choices. It's either she chooses the safety of the whole world, or the safety of _her _whole world. Which one was more important to her* There was only one thing he could choose, so which one would it be?

"Okay."

"Pink!" Red cried.

Pink ignored Red and continued.

"Just as long as you make sure that he will be fine . . ."

"Rest assured, then."

Giovanni signaled on Deoxys, and the creature lowered Red gently.

"Pink. . ." Red muttered.

"I hope you understand, Red." Pink responded. "If I neglect you, and not give the crystal, you will be in peril. On the other way around, if I thought about you, and give the crystal, _I _will be the one in danger. It's not that much of a difficult logic isn't it? You are more important than I am; you're very well aware of that. I think it's only fair that I consider you. . ."

She gave Red a sweet smile, the usual one that she gives to the only person she trusts: him, and only him. Red couldn't help but think that it might be the last time he could see it. He just couldn't take it . . .

Pink could read the expression in Red's eyes, but she forced herself to ignore it. It cannot be helped anymore. She took a deep breath, summoned what energy she has left, and spoke the words that could lead to the destruction of the world that she grew to love and hate.

"_To them you're only a vision,_

_Come out, Stone of Orion. . ."_

A flash of bright, green light revealed itself upon everyone's eyes. A beautiful light stayed after that flash and inside that light was a beautiful, jade jewel. This was it—the Stone of Orion! The gem that was passed on from generations to generations, now landing to the evil hands of Giovanni.

"I just love it when I win," Giovanni said in triumph. He reached for the precious stone, and enclosed it in his hands, together with its bright light, and Red's hope of returning back to the life he used to have with Pink. All of them were gone.

Ivory noticed Red's expression on his face. He was obviously frustrated enough to be bewildered as to know what to do with Pink. Although, she _was _planning to do some absolutely nasty things to the girl so that she could finally get back at her. In fact, Giovanni was already done with her; she can probably do whatever she wants for now! However, she wasn't really feeling anything that has to do with that plan. Seeing her suffer was more than enough for her amusement, so she made a choice.

"Here!" he said, pushing Pink's worn-out body towards Red. Red, in turn, caught Pink safely in his arms.

"She's all yours!"

**-End of ****Chapter VII~ When All Hope was Lost-**

**A/N: Well, there you have it! The seventh chapter! And here you have it! The disappearance of the one-time aired "talk show", the Mag n' Trish Network, is now off air! Yes, it is finally off air, but Trish and I are really cool by that. Right, Trish?**

**Trish: Yes, that is right! This is Trish giving a shout out to my boyfriend Ricky; who just started reading this once-a-piece-of-trash work when **_**I **_**joined in. You and I forever, baby!**

**Yes, Ricky, you are one lucky boy. . . Just like Pink for having a wonderful (boy)friend like Red! Someone who is ready to follow danger just so he could save the girl he loves! How romantic. However, his plan of trying to protect her has failed, so what will happen next? Would he be able to get them out of there, like the genuine hero that he is? Or, will Pink find a way to keep both Red and the world (wow) like the mischievous weasel that she was known to be? Or, will Giovanni succeed with his plans for taking over the world. You just have to read on and find out. . . **

**Thanks for reading, please leave your reviews (compliments, comments, criticisms, threats, and messages are well accepted), and learn to live life to the fullest!**

"**Everybody wants happiness, nobody likes pain. But, how can you have a rainbow, without a little rain?" **

**LoveLots! **


End file.
